SpongeBob's Birthday
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: SpongeBob celebrates his birthday with his friends at the Krusty Krab.


Our story begins in an undersea town called Bikini Bottom. Right now, a childish sponge named SpongeBob SquarePants was still asleep as the morning sun rose.

A clam that was sitting on a "Bikini Bottom" sign crowed like a rooster.

At the same time, SpongeBob's foghorn alarm clock went off, sounding a foghorn blare. SpongeBob turns it off and greets his pet snail, Gary, with, "Good morning, Gary!"

"Meow." Gary greeted in reply.

SpongeBob walks up to his calendar, tears off the page from yesterday and shows today's date. He gasps in surprise and happiness when he saw something special that happens on this day.

He saw that he had written "MY BIRTHDAY" on the date. "Today is my birthday!"

"Meow!" Gary meowed excitedly.

SpongeBob then got ready for his day of work at the Krusty Krab. As soon as he was dressed in his normal outfit, he headed toward the Krusty Krab.

As he passed the Chum Bucket, Plankton watched him through his telescope.

"That annoying sponge." Plankton grumbled. "Always so happy and joyous every year on his birthday. I just wish he could've seen my last birthday. It was horrible."

"Your birthdays every year are always horrible because nobody wants to celebrate them with you." replied his computer wife, Karen.

"Well, next year on my birthday, I'll give that sponge and all his friends a day that'll teach them to respect me."

Meanwhile, SpongeBob stops by Patrick's home.

"Happy birthday, buddy!" Patrick greeted his friend.

"Thanks, pal." SpongeBob replied.

"So what do you plan on doing on this special day?"

"I might celebrate with all my friends at the Krusty Krab. Are you coming?"

"You bet I'll be there!"

"Alright! That's the spirit!"

Upon arriving at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob greeted his boss, Mr. Krabs with, "Good day, Mr. Krabs!"

"Good day to you too, SpongeBob!" Mr. Krabs greeted in reply.

"Guess what, Mr. Krabs? Today is-" Mr. Krabs cuts him off.

"I know, I know. Today is your birthday. I never forget your birthday or what day it is on. We and your other friends will celebrate it after closing time."

Then SpongeBob got straight to his work of cooking Krabby Patties for his daily customers.

* * *

Later that evening, after all the customers had left and went home, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy all came for SpongeBob's birthday party.

Squidward brought a cake that he baked at home in a cake pan. He takes the cake out puts it on a table, puts the candles on and lights them.

"Ready everyone?" Mr. Krabs asked the others before they began singing to SpongeBob.

"For he's a jolly good yellow, for he's a jolly good yellow, for he's a jolly god yellow which nobody can deny! Which nobody can deny, which nobody can deny! For he's a jolly good yellow, for he's a jolly good yellow, for he's a jolly good yellow... which nobody can deny!"

Then SpongeBob blew out the candles.

"So, SpongeBob, what did you wish for?" Sandy asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. I can't let the cat out of the bag, you know. It's a surprise." SpongeBob answered.

After a while of having fun, playing some party games and having cake and ice cream, SpongeBob received presents.

When he got to Patrick's gift, he got a jellyfish-themed lunchbox. "Sweet!" he exclaimed delightedly.

Patrick smiled. "Now you can eat your lunch when it's time for lunch and you're not at home." he said.

"That's great, Pat! I've been hoping I'd get one of these someday."

For a while afterwards, everybody had been hanging out and playing party games before the party ended and everyone went home.

"Good night, SpongeBob!" Mr. Krabs called as SpongeBob headed home. Hope you have plenty of rest for work tomorrow!"

"I hope I do too!"

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap for this story! I planned to upload this on my birthday last Friday, but I had so much fun celebrating that I didn't realize until late in the evening that it was getting late.**

**The song that SpongeBob's friends sang to him for his birthday is a parody of "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow". I replaced the word "fellow" with "yellow" since SpongeBob is yellow. Also, this story is in memory of the late three people who created the SpongeBob series. First, Ernest Borgnine, who voiced Mermaid Man, then Stephen Hillenburg, and now Tim Conway who voiced Barnacle Boy.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story and please review! Until next time, this is your favorite author saying, T-T-F-N! Tata for now!**


End file.
